1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display means and more particularly to an improved real estate display standard which incorporates anti-theft means.
2. Prior Art
It is important in the selling and leasing of real estate that proper advertising be strategically positioned on or adjacent to the real estate site. This enables the location of the real estate to be identified easily and also conveys information concerning the real estate itself and the agent handling the leasing or sale of the real estate. Accordingly, it is common practice to erect a real estate standard which comprises a vertical post with a horizontal cross-arm from which depends an advertising panel bearing the desired information.
Unfortunately, many prospective buyers and lessees, because of business commitments, are unable to view the property except at night and if the display panel is unlighted will not obtain the desired infomation set forth on the display panel. In many cases it is difficult to provide the display panel with artificial lighting because of the absence of a close-by power source, Artificial lighting has the advantage of rendering the property to be leased or sold easy to locate at night and attractive to even casual drive-by viewers.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved type of real estate display standard which incorporates suitable artificial lighting means and which, because of the current crime wave rampant in most sections of the U. S., also has effective means of preventing theft of the standard. The standard should be compact, light in weight, durable, easily movable from one location to another and easy to install and remove.